Anguirus Vs Rodan
by gojigamer97
Summary: Two of Godzilla's greatest allies, Rodan and Anguirus, are set to fight to see who is the best. But what was meant to be a sparring match became so much more. Who will win? Godzilla's very first opponent, Anguirus? Or the Terror of the Skies, Rodan?


Anguirus Vs. Rodan

Monster Island was considered to be a home to the many kaiju roaming around the Earth. It was also considered to be a sort of battleground for the monsters, one that would help to test their skills for survival. So, in an essence, these were sparring matches. And that was what was supposed to happen one day…

Anguirus, the spiky quadruped, and Rodan, the pterodactyl, stood several feet apart. They had challenged each other the other day and decided that now would be the time to test which monster proved to be the better fighter.

Anguirus immediately charged headfirst, only for Rodan to take to the skies and fly about. Anguirus, angered at his foe's apparent cowardice, roared at him to come back and fight. In response, Rodan fired his uranium beams, tearing up the ground and burning the quadruped. Anguirus howled in pain after each strike, and in vain tried to knock Rodan down. However, Rodan knew that he had to get up close eventually, for he couldn't expect to win by just firing his beams alone. This became readily apparent when Anguirus was running around, dodging his beams.

Noticing Anguirus's frustration as his inability to land a blow, Rodan swooped down and started pecking on Anguirus's head, annoying the quadruped. Whenever Anguirus attempted to bite, Rodan would just fly back and continue pecking. Eventually, Anguirus stood up on his hind legs, an ability that Rodan forgot he could do, and successfully clawed the monster. However, this gave Rodan a chance to perform a summersault, build up momentum, and crash into the kaiju, with his chest colliding with Anguirus's head and sending the quadruped onto his back. This gave Rodan the opportunity to fire more Uranium beams, exploding along Anguirus's underside and bruising him.

Unfortunately, Rodan forgot to adjust his altitude, as Anguirus returned to his feet and leaped up, his spiky back striking the pterodactyl and sending him down. Without hesitation, Anguirus charged towards him, jumped on his chest, and started biting and clawing the King of the Skies. Rodan, shocked at his failure to prevent Anguirus from hitting him, was starting to feel fear that he would lose this fight. Acting quickly, Rodan fired his uranium beam, striking Anguirus's face at point-blank range and forcing him to stumble backwards off of him. This gave Rodan the opportunity to return to the skies, but he wasn't finished yet.

With striking speed, he grabbed onto the quadruped's tail and started flapping his wings, attempting to carry him high off the ground. Anguirus screamed with fear, as he went higher and higher off the ground, until an idea formed in his head. Using momentum, he rocked his body back and forth until he suddenly went around and slammed his back onto Rodan's back. Caught off guard by this sudden attack, Rodan screeched in pain and terror as he plummeted towards the ground with Anguirus's back puncturing his body.

The two monsters crashed into the ground, sending clouds of dirt and dust into the air. The landing had caused Anguirus's spikes to go deeper into Rodan's back, causing him to shriek with even more pain as blood started to flow out. Rodan shook the quadruped off, but he intended to get off anyway. As Rodan attempted to get on his feet, Anguirus turned around and leaped backwards, colliding into Rodan's back once again and knocking him down to the ground. In desperation to escape into the air, Rodan tried to flap his wings and resume flight, only for Anguirus to do the exact same attack again, deepening the wounds in his back. Rodan started panicking, his mind working quickly to formulate a plan. Somehow, he had to return to the air if he wanted to change the tide of the battle, and he had to do it quickly.

As if on cue, Anguirus pounced on Rodan's back and clamped his jaws onto his neck. Shrieking at the bite but seeing an opportunity, Rodan flapped his wings and knocked the quadruped off his back and started to fly away. However, Anguirus wasn't planning on letting him go THAT easily.

The spiky kaiju curled up into a ball and rolled incredibly fast straight towards him. Hearing this movement, Rodan looked behind him, only to shriek in fear as he saw the spiky ball rolling towards him. Acting quickly, Rodan tried to gain altitude, but it was too late. Anguirus had jumped while as a ball and rammed into Rodan, sending the terror of the skies once again plummeting towards the ground. This time, however, Rodan landed on his back, giving him one more option. As Anguirus uncurled and landed onto his feet, Rodan fired a uranium beam at the ground next to the quadruped, causing an explosion that made him fall face first.

As Anguirus had trouble getting up (as he had wasted his energy dealing with past attacks), Rodan returned to his feet and created hurricane winds, which uprooted surrounding trees and sent Anguirus tumbling about. Rodan chuckled with glee, as he flapped his wings faster and faster, while firing uranium beams as an extra measure, wounding the quadruped while he was rolling about. Anguirus cried out in pain and frustration, as the uranium beams were burning away his skin. Remembering a past method, Anguirus quickly curled up into a spiky ball again and rolled towards Rodan through the hurricane winds.

Fear began building up inside Rodan, as he too was becoming tired and couldn't take any more of Anguirus's spikes. In an attempt to slow him down, Rodan flapped faster and faster and faster, making the winds stronger and stronger. Despite the attempt, Anguirus still kept on rolling. Rodan even fired his uranium beams, which tore apart the spiky shell but didn't stop his momentum. Realizing he could do nothing to stop it, Rodan quickly tried to ascend into the skies, hoping to fly over the ball. But he wasn't fast enough.

Anguirus leaped into the air with such speed and force that when he collided, the pterodactyl was sent spiraling backwards into a mountain. The extreme force exerted by Rodan caused rocks to fall on and over Rodan, piling up until he couldn't be seen. Realizing that he might have overdone his attack, Anguirus ran towards the rock pile. In fear that his friend was dead, Anguirus cried out in desperation and started removing the rocks… but the pile never budged. There was no movement within whatsoever.

Anguirus cried out in agony, tears dripping from the monster's eyes. He didn't mean to actually kill his friend. He rested his head on the rock pile and after what seemed like an hour started to trot off. Suddenly, a beam erupted from the rocks, a purple and orange beam… RODAN!

Anguirus quickly ran back, removing the rocks quickly until Rodan's head popped out. He was alive! The two worked together to shake the rocks off of Rodan's body, signifying that the two were still friends. The two monsters shook hand to wing, as they acknowledged each other's efforts in the match. As Rodan took off into the skies, he regretfully proclaimed Anguirus to be the true winner of their duel.

Feeling exhausted, Anguirus trotted off to some peaceful spot within the island to get some rest. After that long and hard battle, he had earned his peace.

Winner: Anguirus


End file.
